Before the Dawn
by Zelas Metalium
Summary: This is just a short ChihayaxKagetsuya fic based on the song by Evanescence. Short and sweet.  Rated T for shounenai and slight implications just to be safe. There really isn't anything bad in it. Please review and let me know what you think of it.


Before the Dawn

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Earthian or any of the characters... I just like to borrow them from time to time...

* * *

**Note:** I wrote this story to kind of go with the song called 'Before the Dawn' by Evanescence. I strongly tecommend that you either listen to the song as you read or follow along with the lyrics. It's not necessary, I just feel like it helps to add to the story. I welcome any and all comments to help improve my writing. Thank you and please enjoy!

* * *

"Another sleepless night…" For the past several nights, sleep continuously eluded the only black angel, Chihaya.

_I wonder why…_ All he could do was stare out his window, gazing towards the moon. _It's so nice out tonight._ With a sigh, he decided that he needed some fresh air and left to go for a walk. _Maybe it will clear my head._

As Chihaya walked, his mind began to wander.

_I wonder how Kagetsuya is sleeping these days._ After a moment with Kagetsuya's face filling his mind, he realized what he was doing. Shaking his head he thought, _why is it that my mind always drifts back to him?_

"Kagetsuya…"

"So you're thinking of me this late at night?" Said a voice directly behind Chihaya. He jumped slightly as strong arms wrapped around him. He quickly eased into the embrace.

"Could you not sleep either?" Chihaya asked.

"No… I was actually hoping to see you out here tonight." He smiled.

"Hm… the moon's beautiful… I wonder how everyone is doing up there at the base…"

"Let's not think about them…"

"Kagetsuya… do you ever want to just fly away and never go back to Eden or Valhalla? Wait, no… I guess you wouldn't want that since you hate the Earth." Chihaya turned to look at Kagetsuya with a sad look in his eyes. Kagetsuya smiled.

"Well, it would depend on who flew away with me. If it was the person whom I cared for the most, then I would fly away and become lost in this world."

"And who is it that you care for the most?"

"You." Kagetsuya smiled at Chihaya's reddening face. He leaned in closer and whispered into Chihaya's ear. "If we left right now, we could be lost before the dawn…"

"You know this is wrong…" Chihaya stepped back and stared into his eyes. The moonlight illuminated Kagetsuya's face beautifully. He smiled faintly.

"Not if they don't see us." He leaned down and kissed Chihaya slowly.

"So night is the only time we can be together?" He whispered.

"Not if we flew away…"

"You would really abandon Eden and become a fallen angel for me?"

"In an instant."

"Then let's go." Releasing his ebony wings, he drifted off of the ground holding his arms out to Kagetsuya. Again Kagetsuya smiled as he joined Chihaya in the air.

"What if someone sees us?" Kagetsuya asked.

"They won't. It's so dark that even if someone were to see us they would just assume that it was just a large bird or a plane."

"You're always so optimistic."

They flew through the night sky for hours, finally landing on a high cliff that looked over a forested valley. Here, the moon shone even more brightly upon them.

"This is like a dream." Chihaya said as he leaned on Kagetsuya's shoulder.

"Maybe it is…" Kagetsuya replied wistfully.

"Well, if it is, I never want to wake up." They sat there in silence for a long time until Kagetsuya broke it with somber news.

"We got orders to report back to Valhalla tomorrow."

"So we'll have to pretend like this night never happened."

"We'll still remember it… we'll know, and that's all that matters."

A chill crept into the night air as Chihaya lifted his head. Dark clouds rolled in and covered the moon.

"Is it going to rain?" Chihaya asked. Then bits of white started falling rapidly. "Snow!" Chihaya closed his eyes and felt the snow fall onto his face. Suddenly the cold all drained away and warmth filled the air. He opened his eyes to see Kagetsuya and feel him pull him closer.

"What are you doing?" Chihaya asked quietly.

"Valhalla can't see us anymore."

They kissed again and the world around them faded away into nothingness. Eden and Valhalla are the ones that aren't real… they are the dream. Kagetsuya and Chihaya are the reality… at least until the dawn…


End file.
